Stay With Me
by chocolate rules
Summary: Ahh, first stab at Romance! Not your typical SPNL Romance fic, I think. Dean needs someone to love too. Longer explanation inside. PreSeries, PostStandford
1. Meeting You

A/N: I might have been the only one to notice, who knows really I could very well have imagined it all, but when Sam told Dean that he had never loved anyone like he loved Jesse and John loved Mary I think I saw a pang of hurt pass Dean's eyes. This could very well just be me. I think it is. Besides, if anything would happen they would've had to tell Jensen about it to get that reaction for real. Point s, I saw it and it hurt me. So, I came up with this...

Dean has his own 'Jess/ Mary' moment.

Not so original, I think, but it needs to be told. Dean has a heart of gold. It may take a lot to get in, but I think it's damn hard to be taken out. I think that he did love someone. And not like Cassie love, cause I think that Sam and Sarah clicked way better than Cassie and Dean. I think that he's too good for her, cause she didn't believe him and then she went crying back to him when she needed him...I could go on. (I have a 'romance' issue on things. Seriously, like how in the world is the Great Gatsby a love story? Daisy's a pig! And Gatsby deserved better! I'll stop now.)

So, I let my brain do some serious thinking and came up with the plot. Then, I let my fingers take over and came up with this story.

**Stay With Me**

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Meeting You - - - Chapter One**

"Dean, there's a haunting in Glasgow. I think that you can take care of it yourself."

John Winchester was sitting in another motel room and flipping through many newspapers and making notes in his journal.

"What?" Dean said spread out on the second motel bed watching TV.

"I said that tomorrow, after we finish off this poltergeist, you're heading off to Glasgow."

"Kentucky?"

"Yes, Dean. Kentucky."

"Um, ok." He replied, not really listening as he dropped his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

John looked towards his sleeping son and glanced over to the TV which was still on. He stood up and turned it off. He then headed back to his notes where he remained for the rest of the night.

Dean was thrown towards the dresser as John was nearing the expelling chant. He stood up and edged towards his discarded weapon.

John finished the spell and Dean gathered the weapons. They walked out of the house and towards the cars.

"If you take interstate 40 East for a few hours, you should reach interstate 65. Take that for two hours north. Then take the local routes to Glasgow."

"Alright. That sounds good." Dean replied, tossing the weapons bag into the trunk.

John nodded and headed to his truck.

"So where you headed Dad?"

"Branson."

"Missouri?"

"Yes, Dean." He replied tossing a grin to his son. He had inflicted upon his sons from an early age to learn geography. Dean had taken to it very well, and had taught Sammy how to read it.

"Alright."

"Well, call me once you get there. And try to be inconspicuous, Ace. That thing from Mammoth Cave could very well be known in Glasgow."

"Yes sir," Dean replied trying to hide a chuckle. They had been to Mammoth Cave three years back and he had gotten himself into quite some trouble. It had been his younger brother, Sammy, fault really. But he wasn't about to bring that up so soon.

Sammy had left for college a few months back. In any other family, that would have been a chance to celebrate. Sammy had gotten a full ride to a very prestigious school in California. However, when he announced his accepted to Stanford to their father, John Winchester had blown his roof and had sent the kid away. He had told him never to come back again.

Dean missed his kid brother and had taken to calling him on occasion, but it wasn't the same. Dean wondered whether he would ever see his kid brother again.

Dean drove down the darkened interstate. Metallica was blaring on the car speakers and the occasional passing car beeped their disapproval. He didn't mind it though since he was going on three hours sleep and had a four hour drive ahead of him.

Through a verse of Master of Puppets, Dean's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"So, as I was walking towards my room, I turned my cell back on and saw your message."

"Hey Sammy-boy. I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

"You already said that in your message."

"Fine, so what happened?"

"Nothing, that's what I was calling to ask you."

"What?"

"Your message"

"Full sentences, Sammy."

"Sam."

"Whatever."

"So, where you guys headed to?"

"Glasgow, Kentucky. Some ghosts are pestering a school there. The basement I think, which they're renovating. Really thrilling stuff." Dean said sarcastically.

"Haha, so you're heading back to school," gloated Sammy.

"Shut up," Dean replied with fake annoyance. Truth was, he loved hearing any kind of joy come out of his kid brother.

"So, what is this like a high?"

"Nah, some elementary school."

"And what's your in? Is Dad going to take a substitute position or something?" Sam half asked. It amazed Dean that Sam could still talk about their father yet at the mere mention of Sammy to their father could cause all hells of trouble.

"Nah, he's headed to Missouri."

"WHAT?"

"Miss. Ou. Ri" Dean replied slower.

"Dad's not with you?"

"No Sammy, he's on his own hunt."

"But, I thought that he said he'd never let us do that."

"Yeah, well that was when I was fifteen and we got caught trying to sneak into that closed arcade."

"Yeah, something _un_supernatural. That really got Dad moving."

"Hehe, yeah. Well, kid I think it's getting past your bedtime and all little geek boys should be in bed this late of night."

"Haha, Dean." He could hear Dean snickering and the loud Metallica playing in the background. "Call me once you get there?" Sam asked, it scared him every time that Dean went on a mission. He always feared for his brother, even if he was older and more experienced.

"Wouldn't want you wetting your bed otherwise," teased Dean.

"Again, that was one time and I had too much juice. And it was you who kept pouring the thing into my cup, so it wasn't my fault."

"It's called control, Sammy. Maybe they'll teach it to you there in that big fancy school of yours." And his tone was still playful, which Sam took to mean that Dean wasn't mad at this.

"Yeah, whatever. Good night."

"Night, squirt." Dean said and he flipped his cell shut before Sam could retaliate.

Dean made his way towards the Glasgow Elementary School. Glasgow's a pretty big town, and Dean found himself kind of lost. He found himself instead by a diner. He was lost and hungry and decided to go in and ask for directions.

Dean headed over to the counter and sat down. A nice elderly woman came to him and took his order. When she returned with his coffee and donuts, he asked her how to get to the school. She replied that she herself had never really headed over to the school, she had no children and hadn't grown up there so there was no reason for her to know.

"You'll want to ask Caroline there, she's in that booth," she said pointing out a beautiful woman in a light blue summer dress sitting alone in one of the few occupied booths. "She'll know for sure." The waitress told him.

"Thanks," replied Dean as he gathered his meal and headed over to this beauty which he had seemed to miss when he had entered. He didn't even bother asking why she would know, but at a time like this, something so minimal didn't likely matter.

Dean stood by her booth and she looked up to him. The biggest brown eyes he had ever seen locked with his. Instantly, Dean's breath caught in his lungs. He could feel his heart continue to beat and it pounded all the way up to his ears so that there was nothing else he could hear. She smiled at him, a warm toothy smile and he smiled back.

"Hi," he heard her say over the pounding.

"Hey," he said, cool as ever. "Do you mind?" Dean said, head nudging towards the seat in front of her.

"No, go ahead. I'm leaving soon anyways," she said. Her voice made its velvety path straight into him, ceasing the pounding and slight buzz that rested in his ears.

"No, I don't mean to bother you or anything," Dean said quickly as he slid in.

"No bother," she said sipping her coffee. Then she looked back up to him, locking eyes once more. "I have to be heading out towards work soon."

"That's a real shame,"

"No, I love my work. I head out there early and I think it's very rewarding." She said and he couldn't help but nod to her. She sounded so committed that he couldn't care if she was a dog walker.

So, Dean sat there and talked with her about her work for a few minutes. It turned out that she was a first grade teacher at the Elementary school, so he stated how he needed to get there. When she asked him what it was he needed to do there, it didn't come out commanding or accusationary and he almost told her the truth. Instead, he told her that he would be helping out in the basement of the school. She remembered hearing that it was being renovated but that there had been problems. He told her that was what he was there to fix and she agreed to let him drive her to work since he had made her miss her bus.

The entire ride there, Dean learned so much about her. First off, though the waitress at the diner had called her Caroline, she preferred to be called Amy, in memory of her mother. She had stopped dead at his car and had stared. Then she turned and begged for it to be his. When he pulled out the keys and opened the passenger door for her she nearly squealed with glee.

They made it to the school, she headed to her room and Dean headed over to the administration office, he followed the arrows. They agreed to met again for lunch during recess where she would be in her room eating her own lunch after the kids had theirs. Dean convinced the principal about his actions and headed down to the basement for some minor reading – of the research and ghostly kind of course. The hours flew with anticipation and soon Dean headed to her room for the promised meal.

Amy had ordered them pizza and Dean knew for sure that he was in love. He learned about all the kinds of things she did growing up in Glasgow and edited his own childhood for her.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess and she was ushering him out. He slipped his cell number into her hand and headed to his car.

Dean found a motel not ten minutes away from the school. It was decent and fit in with the rest of the town.

Amy called him as he was heading out the shower. She had already left him three messages and he couldn't help but smile at himself. In the first message, "Hello? Um, hey remember Amy from this morning and lunch? _Of course you do, God_. Well, humph, I'll call you later Bye." And wasn't that just beautiful. In the second message, she had hung up and not said a thing, but his cell had picked up her number. In the third message she sounded a little frustrated; "Argh, pick up already, I absolutely _suck_ with machines!"

They talked for a few minutes and agreed to meet that night. While he thought he'd meet her out to eat, she asked him where he was staying. At around 8 that night, Dean opened his door to find her in a casual jeans and T-shirt with three cartons of Chinese. On the back of her blue shirt was an old tour schedule for Pink Floyd and Dean could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven.

It took only two days to get rid of the disturbance at the school, but it took way longer for Dean to leave. Everyday, he would go eat lunch with her and then at night she would show up at his room. The fourth night he spent in Glasgow, she slept there and Dean couldn't honestly think of a better place for her to be.

That night, it had rained as she had arrived and she had jumped into the shower, tossing the take out to his as she whizzed on by him into the bathroom. Halfway through an egg roll and he hears her yell out to him for something to wear. He gets his bag and looks for the smallest shirt he can find. It's a medium red AC/DC concert shirt and he hasn't worn it in ages. He also grabs a pair of sweatpants and walks over to the bathroom.

"Where do you want these?" he asks at the closed door.

"Come in, _no looking_, and leave it like on the sink or on the toilet and get out," she yelled back. He did just that, _did_ sneak a look, but he wasn't caught so he made it out safely.

Amy had brought along with her one of her favorite all time movies. The night before they were discussing their favorite childhood movies and she was almost crippled at his response at all violent and 'R' rated fics. She decided that he needed to watch the Sound of Music or she'd never speak to him again, ever. So he gave in. It wasn't half bad; the whole idea of the noun falling for the military guy was kind of hot. Oh and the kids singing, Amy's favorite part –_You had to love that, Dean! ­_ - was good to. The best part was that she took to watching it in the comfort of his arms as they lied together on the bed.

Next, she put in the original Fantasia and would you know, she fell asleep not ten minutes in. Dean watched the enter film, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Amy. This was quite possibly the first, and only, time that a girl had actually fallen asleep on his bed. He had never just _slept_ with someone, except Sammy and wouldn't you know it. It was oddly heart warming to turn off the TV at ten o'clock and slip them both beneath the covers.

It was even more comforting to be awoken by sweet kisses all over his neck and face for no other reason than to be giving kisses.

On the sixth night, Sam called him very worried. And damnit, he had forgotten to call him the last three nights. Amy was in the shower, she had now taken to falling asleep there every night.

"'ello?" Dean said with a voice deep with sleep.

"Are you okay?"

""ey Sammy," Dean said plopping his head back down on the pillow.

"What happened?"

"With what?"

"Glasgow. What happened there? Are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm done that."

"Oh, well then why haven't you called me?"

"Dude, you sound like a wife. Chill." Dean said with a smirk that he knew Sam could hear.

"Haha," and he could just see him rolling his eyes. "What happened?"

"I've uh…" Dean looked over to the door where he could hear the shower still running as it masked Amy's horrible singing voice. "…been busy."

"So, you're going to let you're kid brother _freak out_ like a million miles away, where he can't do anything to help you if need be might I add, so you could chase some tail. You have no consideration!" and yep he was angry. But, Dean was in such bliss that he really didn't mind it at all.

"Listen, _hun_. It's not like that. Don't get your panties all in a bunch." Said Dean and he could hear the shower turn off now and Amy slip out of the shower. "I happen to be taking a few days _off_, thank you."

"Off? Doing what? And since when does Dad allow days _off_. I thought that 'Demons didn't rest and there was no reason for us to either.'" Quoted Sam and Dean could really smack him right now, but then there's that bliss and the kid's real lucky that he doesn't just get in his car, drive said million miles and do just that.

Amy slips out of the bathroom; towel rapped around her hair and lowers herself down besides him. Dean takes her into his arms again and damn that kid is lucky.

"Well, seeing as he has no idea, I figure that it'll work out in my favor." Dean replies. So there kiddo, you're not the only one that can ditch the man; even if it's just for a few days and a lovely lady.

"Why couldn't you have acted like this when it mattered?" Sam asked and damnit there's venom in his voice. Okay, Sammy, I get it. I'll call you next time before you have to get all pissy and anal and have a heart attack.

"And when was that?" same venom now in his voice. Amy looks up to meet his face but he's staring at the ceiling. He hates ceilings and for good reason. Dean knows damn well when _that_ was. Granted, the kid wasn't always around and had no idea how often he had stood up to the man for him. He got sent to bed early for a reason!

"Whatever, forget I said anything. I'm just glad to hear you're fine. Though, I'm guessing you haven't called him either so he's probably really pissed. Call him now; he shouldn't have to disown both sons in one year."

"That's not how it is Sammy," starts Dean.

"Don't matter know. You told me all you could about him through the years and I'll never understand the man. I've got a class now, _call me later_."

"Sure, later squirt."

"Dude, I'm taller than you know. Stop calling me that!"

"And miss pissing you off, never."

"Bye Deano." And he hangs up before Dean can say anything.

Dean's smiling now and he flips his own phone shut. He tosses it onto the nightstand, deciding that he'll call Dad once Amy goes off to work. He looks down at her now. She's in between smiling at him and questioning the call.

"Who was that?" she asks and she knows that she doesn't really know anything about this young man beneath her, but they've defiantly clicked.

"The love of my life," he half jokes and winks at her. She laughs that whole body shaking laugh of hers and he melts into it.

"Who's Sammy?" she asks again as she settles herself by the beat of his heart.

"My kid brother," he answers and with the new gleam in his eyes that she smiled along with him.

"Where is he?" she asked, they had never spoken about their families. Funny, how they walked about their childhood but both skipped them out.

"He's a college boy now" he said pride feeling his voice. He smiled that million dollar smile, one she had only ever seen after the first night that she had spent there.

"You must all be so proud," she said kissing his chin. Somehow, this made him a little sad. He looked at her now and there was some hurt mixed in with that beautiful gleam.

"I am," he rasped out.

He proceeded then to usher her to get ready and into the car and she knew that the subject matter was closed.

Outside of the school, Dean pulled out his cell and slowly dialed his father's number. He knew that the second his father picked up, he'd ask him what took him so long and Dean would tell him he had finished in two days like John said it would take. Then he'd be pissed and ask him what the hell he'd been doing and he'd never be able to tell him. After Mary, John seemed to look at all women as two things, fragile and distractions. The fragile ones needed to be saved and the distractive ones needed to be avoided. He had informed Dean of this at thirteen during a very unpleasant 'talk' and Dean really wished that some memories could be washed away. So he called and it didn't go so pretty.

"Dad?" he asked the raspy voice that had picked up.

"Dean?" and now it sounded pissed. Dean cringed slightly. Well, it wasn't like Sammy would be calling him any time soon.

"Hey Dad, you okay?"

"Where the _fuck _have you been?"

"Glasgow"

"Still? What happened?"

"Nothing, it was a simple job."

"Then what the hell are you still doing there?" and wow he can go from worried to commanding really fast.

"Nothing, sir."

"That's just fabulous Dean," and it sure as hell didn't sound like it. "Well, so nice of you to call. Vacations over, get your ass to Jim's, I'll be there in a day or two."

"Now?" Dean almost whined.

After about the age of twelve, going to Pastor Jim's meant that Dean was in for a hell of a training session. Sammy had joined him four years later, before it had been fun for them to go and play in the river some mile walk from the church and climb the trees that Dad had said were too big for them and would yell at them when they got caught. Afterwards going there was ironically close to hell, at least when Dad was around. If John left them there then Jim was really neat and would entertain them the entire time. He'd go and buy them all kinds of good candies and such. This would not be one of those times.

"Is there a problem with that?" Dean wished he could say 'yes'. Wished he could tell his father about Amy without having to fear that he'd get that damn lecture again. Or worse yet, his father would find a way that he'd never see her again. At least, if he didn't mention it, then he'd still have a chance to see her again.

"No sir, no problem. I'll head out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes sir, I have just one more thing to do and then I can go."

"What?" John asks coldly. Hmm, how do you say that you need to tell your girl that you've got to go and that you'll try and be back in a few months? Oh yeah, that's right, you don't.

"Trust me, okay. I'll leave tonight."

"Alright then," answered John reluctantly. He hung up and Dean sighed relief.

He called Amy during lunch and quickly told her that he had to leave. He explained that he was needed to keep working and then he told her that he'd try and see her soon. She sounded upset, but she did know that he traveled for a living. She had asked him to take her one day on a journey, but he had never really answered her.

He drove away as the sky darkened. He had her number and she said she'd call him every night. Dean had said that he'd be waiting for it, but he knew how these things worked. Soon she'd forget about him and move on to another. If she did remember him, then it'd be a passing memory.

Dean didn't get close to many. Very few saw more than the smirk or beyond his handsome exterior. He knew there would never be another Amy, hoped that he could come back to her but learned never to expect much happiness from the life he led.

tbc...

**Review and there'll be a Chapter 2 up, as soon as I can think of a way to get Dean back here.**


	2. Return To Me

**A/N: Took a lot longer than I had planned to come up with a way to bring Dean back...but anways... :-x**

**Thanks to hotforjensen101, WinchesterGirl, Black Roses, erica222, ilovejensenandjared, and AllieMcD for the reviews! Sorry that I forgot about this snippet guys! Love yas anyway!**

**Stay With Me**

By: chocolate rules

* * *

**Return To Me - - - Chapter Two**

Two weeks had passed since Dean had last seen Amy. She had left him a few messages, much like the first time that she had called him, they are rushed and she had no idea what to say. On her seventh and last call, she simply stated that she missed him and that she hoped she'd hear from him again soon.

Dean had called her twice. He hadn't had much time to talk, but he had told her that he would see her soon. He just didn't really know _when_ soon was.

The two weeks spent at Jim's were just like he had thought that they would be; hell.

John had spent the first three days there with him, drilling him and trying to get him to talk about what he had been doing.

But Dean had said nothing.

There was no way that he would ruin what little chance he had at ever getting back to her.

Amy.

God he missed her.

The rest of the two weeks, John had left so many damn odd jobs and such for Dean to do that sometimes he'd get home _after_ his dad did. Because this time John didn't chance leaving him alone.

That was another downside to Sammy leaving, the added attention. Dean had never noticed how much attention Dad actually paid Sammy.

Which was _a lot_.

Man, if Sam had thought that Dad was a hard ass before, he'd die at how things were now. John had tightened the proverbial leash on his eldest; which Dean hadn't even thought was possible anymore.

Pastor Jim had tried to make it up to him, much like he had when they had been kids. But nothing really got Dean out of his funk other than Sam's phone calls.

And the longer he spent thinking about it, the more Dean Winchester realized that he wanted to go back. Back to Amy.

Now, if that were only possible.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was May and Sammy's birthday had just passed.

Dean couldn't feel lonelier.

He had seen his little brother on his birthday, but he hadn't really been able to spend much time with him.

And he really didn't want to burden the boy with his own problems.

Dean would have to do this on his own.

Having never defied his father before, and having seen how well that had turned out for Sam the last five years, Dean knew that he definitely didn't want to do.

He just didn't know what it was that he should do.

Months had passed since his encounter with Amy and he was pretty sure that they had both moved on. He knew he had.

At least he thought he had.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

"DEAN!" John yelled out to his eldest, trying to regain his attention.

Dean turned away from staring out the window.

"Yes sir?"

John sighed. Dean had been very absent lately. He had thought that ignoring the fact that he had sidetracked and gone to see Sammy would have helped the boy, heck he had recently had to see his newly eighteen year old as well. But it hadn't. If anything, Dean was even more gone.

"I was talking to you, son. About this hunt. Unless you want off to the sidelines, I suggest you start paying closer attention, boy."

Dean bit his lower lip. He hadn't even noticed that he had spaced out. That was the third time this week.

"Sorry, sir."

John glanced over to Dean for a second. Something was bothering the boy. That anyone could see. Maybe the guy needed some time off. He had been riding him pretty hard these last few months after his disappearance. And the boy had always been pretty – uh, _active_. John had certainly killed that off lately.

Maybe he should let him have a few days to himself.

Of course, there was no way that John would admit to that. Sam might think that his old man was cold-hearted, but there's no such thing as a demon hunting teddy bear for Christ sakes.

John glanced over to his son. Sure enough, Dean was gazing away out the window once more. John sighed. He hoped he was doing the right thing here.

"This hunt is dangerous, Dean. I'm going to need you there to watch my back, if you think that you can handle it still that is?"

"Yeah, um. Yes sir. I was just a little off, thinking. Sorry sir."

John nodded. He knew what day had recently passed and he was missing his youngest as well. It was why he was running himself even harder at the moment. The more he had to hunt, the less he had to think about the fact that he had just missed his baby boy turning eighteen.

It hurt him to think like that. But it hurt him more to think about what all of this was doing to Dean.

"I expect you to be sharp. This spirit seems to be particularly tricky, been around for a few years too many. It won't be happy seeing us, and so we have to be alert. Understand?"

Dean nodded. He was still paying closer attention to the window.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir, understood."

"Good. Then, after this thing tonight, I want you to take a week off."

Dean turned to look over at him.

"What?"

"You need the rest, son. A week. No hunting, simply training, but mainly I need you to relax. I need you sharp, boy. You're a danger to yourself and those you try and protect when you can't seemingly think straight."

"But, Dad -"

John shook his head.

"No, Dean. You need this. Every now and again even a hunter needs to stop."

"You need me!" protested Dean.

"I _need_ you safe! I _need_ you alert!"

"But -"

"It's not up for discussion, boy. It's an order!"

Dean clamped his mouth shut after that. He didn't defy orders. He sighed and glanced down to his lap.

He hated getting taken out of the running.

"Yes sir."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dean lay in the clean sheets of the motel bed. He was gazing up to the whitewashed ceiling and trying to deciding what to do the next morning.

He had just spent the last twenty minutes talking to Sammy, assuring the kid that nothing had happened to him and that he was just taking some much needed personal time.

That had seemed to worry the youngest Winchester even more.

"God, Samantha! I'm fine, I swear. Now, I don't need you bawling my ears off, so just get some rest tonight and call me in the morning or something, kay?"

Sam had groaned at the hated girl name. But otherwise, Sam had seemed to trust Dean's word hat he was in fact okay.

Not like he had anyone else to help him verify.

"Fine, you jerk. SO much for trying to make sure that my only brother doesn't die from his own stupidity!"

"Hey!"

Sam had laughed then and Dean had groaned, smiling in spite of himself.

"So you're fine and just taking a breather," clarified Sam for the hundredth time.

"Yes."

"Just for a week?"

"That's ri-ight."

"Which our father, _John Winchester_, suggested himself?"

"None other."

"And he wasn't drunk?"

"SAM!"

"Okay, okay! It's just, well – "

"I know; he shocked me too. But, an order's an order," Dean had said, shrugging though his brother couldn't see.

Just like Dean knew that Sam had rolled his eyes at that, even if he couldn't see it.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Well, what you planning? Looking into the nearest whore house?"

"Samuel Winchester!"

"What? I mean, it _is_ you, Dean!"

Dean had growled at that, causing the younger boy to laugh.

"No, thank you very much."

"Than what?"

"I don't think I should tell you now."

"Come on! What if something happens to you?!"

"Then, you shouldn't have been a smart ass and I would've told you."

"DEAN!"

"Nope, sorry, kiddo! I know I taught you more manner than that!"

"_Dean!_"

"Goodnight, Sunshine! Call you in the morning!"

"Gah! You suck, dude!"

"Manners, little man," Dean said with a wide grin.

He heard the growled accompanied with a goodnight to him.

"And sweet dreams!"

With that, Dean snapped the cell shut and had starting on his ceiling-watching.

He was at the Days Inn at Glasgow, Kentucky. He had driven there all evening and, as he fingered the cell still in his hands since his talk with his little brother, Dean wondered if he could do this.

Could he call Amy after all this time?

* * *

tbc...Wow! Dean's back in KT :D. So, the question now is...Is Amy still willing and able? Please Read and Review!! (Still not all that great with romance I'm afraid, but here's to hoping:D ) 


	3. Bless The Broken Road

**A/N: Well, I'm not very good at romance, but I do have to say, I like how this turned out :D**

**Disclaimer: The title comes from the Rascal Flatts song :D. If you've never heard it, the lyrics are at the end. (though, this is not a song fic). I just think, it's the perfect song for these two!! **

**Stay With Me**

By: chocolate rules

* * *

Chapter Three: Bless The Broken Road 

Dean sat in the Impala out side of the elementary school just as the recess bell rang. He was surprised that he still remembered the time for it. He wondered if he should've called Amy the night before; gotten a heads up in case she already had a boyfriend or wasn't in that day or something.

But, then he knew himself well enough to know that there were a million excuses he would've said that would've stopped him from getting here.

There were already plenty that were keeping him _here_ instead of letting him go in there.

_Go in there and confront her._ He thought for the fifth time. He nodded to himself and even got as far as placing his hand on the door handle to open it ...

But he didn't.

"Wuss," he snarled at himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and settled back into watching the children pile out of the school and into the playground.

_I must look like a freaking pedophile_, he thought. Another reason he should drive away and really take that trip he had mentioned to his father to Las Vegas.

"I could be winning money right now!" he whined to himself. "Instead I'm stressing over some freaking girl!"

_But what a girl at that!_ Countered his mind.

"What a girl," repeated Dean with a small smile.

_She _did_ call you before_.

"Months ago. God, it's been months! She isn't the desperate kind that would actually wait for me!"

_And she shouldn't have to_.

Five months. Jeesh!

"But, I did drive all the way here. It'd be stupid to not say hi at the least!"

_What now Dean, scared of a girl? Or, heaven forbid, a little competition?!_

"Competition?" Dean questioned himself.

Did he, Dean Michael Winchester, feel _jealousy?_

He sure never had before.

But what was that saying: there's a first time for everything?

Well, damn.

"I'm not scared," Dean answered his own personal demon.

_Then, what?_

"Then nothing, that's what!"

And with that thought in mind, Dean opened his door and stepped out of the Impala. He locked the car behind him and headed for the school.

He only froze once at the front doors.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Amy sat behind her desk like she did every day during recess. She was looking through her day plans and trying to successfully place the forkfuls of Chinese take out she had ordered into her mouth without looking.

She was failing miserably.

Dean Winchester watched as she cursed another pile of fried rice off of her notebooks.

He couldn't help but smile.

_Amy. My dear Amy._

He watched a second later, seeing as she brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

She looked every bit as beautiful as that day they had met at the diner.

Before he could stop himself, turn away and just take forget about those two weeks all those months ago, Dean's better judgment caused him to grab the door handle and twist it open.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Amy looked up, figuring it was a teacher that wanted to spend lunch with her or some student that was hurt or bored.

Instead, she locked her brown eyes to the truest hazel eyes she had ever met.

_Dean_.

"Hello Ms. Caroline Amy Ruiz."

"Dean?"

He smiled.

It had been months. _Five months._ But it felt like he had just been there yesterday.

Maybe she had just slipped out of his bed. Maybe, she had let him trick her into actually doing more than just staring at a 'classic' movie for just one second, turned her eyes for a minute.

Because, if she was fantasizing again...

"Well, unless you're expecting someone else," Dean smirked.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but she had no idea what to say.

Dean closed the door behind him. He took a step towards her, eying her and smiling that smile of his all the way up to the front row. And damnit if he wasn't talking all along the way too.

"I know what you're thinking," he started saying, three steps from the door.

"You're thinking 'Who does this guy think he is? Coming in here like there's no care in the world?"

Five steps from the door. Amy grips at the arm rests on her chair.

"You're probably thinking 'How the hell did he get in here? He's got no reason to be coming to look for nothing. Not here. Not after so long.'"

He's a good ten steps into the room, she's counted. Because each step is another skipped heartbeat, another barrier broken.

"But, most importantly, you're thinking 'Why the hell haven't I told him the hell off yet? Why the hell haven't I showed him the door?'"

He was directly in front of her now, and she wasn't too sure, but she thinks she was panting. He settles down on top of one of the desk in the front row as he talks, leaning in closer to her. Staring at her, right into her very _soul_ with those hazel eyes.

"And why haven't I told him just what he could do with that little smile of his?"

Well, that was one hell of an assessment. Especially since she hadn't been thinking one of those things. Well, not until he had mentioned it.

Though, she was a pretty good idea of what she wants him to do with that little smile of his.

"Dean," she repeats. Because, there's no other word in her vocabulary at the moment.

Personally, she's not sure that there ever was another word in all of the English language, but she can't be too certain of that at the moment.

"Amy."

He smiled again.

"It's still Ms., right?"

She snorts softly. Nodding, she finally finds her voice and remembers that there's a very capable body attached to this voice.

Rising from her seat, forgetting her papers that need grading and her day plans. She forgot all about her lunch and almost dropped it on the floor.

"I can't believe you're _here_."

She watched him watching her as she made her way around the desk. She stopped in front of him. Within his grasp if he reached forward a little.

"Me neither," he said with a small shrug.

"Why?"

He looked down before looking back up at her. _Oh, that smirk._

"Had a few days to myself. Thought I could," he shrugged again.

_Thought I could come by and see you._

"I'm glad that you did."

He smiled again. That gentle, happy smile that always greeted her at his motel door when she'd come by unannounced or early. That simple little smile that beamed at her when she stood soaked before him, pouting about the rain and her soggy socks and hair.

She had thought that she'd never live to see that smile again.

"I got your messages."

"Thought you might. You know, it's kind of courtesy to call some one back after one of those."

He nodded, but he didn't apologize. He rarely ever did.

But, it wasn't like she needed him to or anything.

She took a step towards him, kicked at one booted foot, spreading his legs apart. His arms came around her waist, tugging her in closer.

"So, is there a Mr. Ms. Caroline Ruiz that I should probably know about?"

She giggled, feeling all of sixteen in his arms.

"Is that your really corny way of asking if I have a boyfriend?"

"That's my really _clever_ way of assuring myself my safety, yes."

She leaned in, kissing his lightly on the nose.

"I'll let you know in the morning."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

tbc... Next Chapter:

* * *

**"Bless The Broken Road"**

**Rascal Flatts**

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.


	4. Hands to Heaven

A/N: It's been a very, very long wait, and I apologize. I hope to finish this up real soon, though!

The title comes from an old 80s song from, I believe, Breath. It's cute, you should check it out.

**Stay With Me**

By: chocolate rules

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Hands To Heaven

Dean followed Amy's car all the way back to her apartment. He had had to wait for her to finish off her day and then had met her again as she left for the day. Unfortunately, she had bought herself a car in the months that he had been away and he had to follow her instead of giving her a ride.

They reached her apartment building and after Dean went around the block he found a parking spot he headed inside.

The second he stepped inside of apartment 2A he was overcome with a smell of cinnamon and ginger. Glancing around, he saw the living room to his left and stepped to it.

The living room was filled with pictures of Amy and her class. There were different kids and different events, so Dan figured she'd taken them from all her years teaching. She didn't even look old enough to have what he saw to be eight years of teaching.

Right along side the montage of cheerful children were pictures of who Dean assumed to be the real Amanda 'Amy' Ruiz, his Amy's mother.

He picked up an older photograph of Mrs. Ruiz in which she couldn't have been more than 25 years old. She looked _exactly_ like her daughter.

"Yeah, _spooky_ huh?"

Dean turned around, smiling as he saw Amy leaning on the couch besides him.

"Spooky how?"

Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes. She had changed out of her work clothes and had slipped into some jeans and a loose button-up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her hair was up in a loose pony tail, stray stands of hair falling on her face.

She looked down right gorgeous.

"Well, no one wants to think of how much they look like their parents, now do they? Least that means that we'll grow up to be just like them."

Amy put on a look of horror. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, guess so."

Amy hopped up from her perch on the couch and stood beside him. She lightly fingered the picture.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I love my mother. She was a wonderful woman, very loving and caring. Really smart too. Smarter than me by far."

Dean was about to comment, but then she leaned her head on his shoulder and she looked so peaceful and in thought, that he just didn't find the words. He was far to lost just looking at her.

"I'll never be half as great a person as she was. Looking like her is just a tease."

Dean replaced the photograph on the shelf. He turned to Amy and wrapped her in his arms.

"I think you're pretty damn amazing."

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tip toes and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Dean melted into the sensation. Closing his eyes, he remembered the first time that he had kissed her. It felt so damn right to have her so close to him.

"You have to say that to get me back in your good graces."

Dean laughed softly against her lips. He loved the vibration her words had made on his lips and never wanted them to part ways. He might never even need to breath again if she could just stay right there, how she was at that very moment.

Amy leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"This is the quietest you have ever been since I met you," she said with a smirk.

Dean met her joy filled eyes with his own lusty ones.

"I missed the sound of yours too much, to have it interrupted by mine."

He was being truthful, but it sounded like such a cheesy line.

"Okay, that was pretty damn cheesy," Amy said in mockery.

Dean rolled his eyes. He smiled down at her about to make a smart comment to redeem himself, but instead he just leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I just remembered that you talk too much for your own good," he commented against her lips.

He felt the giggle shake her body within his arms. No longer able to hold it of, she threw her head back and laughed. Really laughed.

To Dean, it was the sweetest sound in the world.

She pulled herself closer to him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Smart asssss," she hissed as she twisted to kiss behind his ear.

"But what a fine ass it is," Dean commented, earning him a teasing bite to his neck.

"Indeed."

Amy grabbed at his hair and twisted his head until they locked eyes again.

"What?" he asked softly once her lustful eyes meant his.

"I've missed you."

Dean genuinely smiled at that. No one had ever said that they missed him and truly meant it. Except for Sammy, and maybe Dad after a difficult hunt. But they were family, and Amy was…was…

Amy was so damn beautiful.

"I've missed you, too," he said, not knowing when he'd ever said that to someone and ever meant it as much. Again, except for Dad and Sammy.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

The second day of Dean's vacation started out much like any other f his days did. Too freaking early.

However, this time he was happy for it.

Dean had meant Amy while she had been out for breakfast at a diner so many, many months ago. He had also had her over his hotel room a few times. In all that time, and with all that take out, he had come to the conclusion that either Amy was not a fan of, or rather good at, cooking or just didn't have the time.

So Dean decided that he might as well make the best of his freaking early assed internal clock and get her some breakfast started.

To Dean's surprise, the kitchen seemed fully stocked. Now it seemed like either cooking really was her hidden forte or she had someone over frequent enough to leave all their cooking things there.

He really should have had insisted on the boyfriend issue before.

Deciding that Amy wasn't that kind of girl, was better than those type of girls, he continued to gather up what he would need to pull off the Dean Winchester Five Star Special.

By the time he had the coffee brewing its second pot, because he is a fiend, and had a pretty decent batch of chocolate chip pancakes set aside a sleepy little miss was lured into the yummy smelling morning.

"Hey babe," Dean said with a wide smile as he saw her appear through the swinging kitchen door.

"Mmmmmm," Amy mumbled her reply.

Dean laughed. He had learned in all his time knowing her that Amy was not a morning person.

"Good morning to you too. Care for breakfast?"

Dean watched Amy eye all the things he had laid out on the breakfast counter. Not only were their two plates filled with the pancakes, but there were fruits and fresh juice and whipped cream (for the pancakes). There was even a batch of scrambled eggs and toast there as well.

"Wow," she said to the food.

Dean shook his head. For such a smart and articulate person that she was, the early morning really reduced her to few words.

"You said it babe. Hope your hungry!"

Amy stepped to him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight. He hated to think it, but he loved the feel of those arms and the time spent within them.

"So nice," she commented.

Dean kissed her quickly before turning to flip the pancakes. Sure, she was hot and down right yummy, but he hadn't caused a kitchen disaster in over ten years, and he didn't feel like starting now.

"Likewise."

Dean turned off the stove and tossed the last of the pancakes onto their plates. Amy sat on one of the two seats and Dean sat besides her.

"Damn." She looked at the place setting in front of her and smiled.

Dean poured her some coffee and left it to her to add whatever else she wanted it with. It didn't surprise him, however, when she immediately set to drink some. Her head really wasn't the same as she began to awaken.

A few sips later and Dean noted her grimace with a smirk of his own.

"God! That's awful!" she grimaced about the plain black coffee.

"Well, that's what the cream and sugar are for there, _brainiac_."

"Haha," Amy said, tossing a few spoons of sugar into her coffee and knowing she had no better comeback.

"Now," Amy started after taking a safer sip of caffeine. "Tell me really where the hell all of this came from."

Dean tried to look offended.

"Are you saying that you don't believe I created this marvel of a meal just for you? I'm appalled!"

"Not with what I have here, it's all cursed!"

Dean stilled. He watched as she took a bit and moaned her pleasure.

"Oh yeah, way too damn good!"

"What," Dean scoffed, trying to not seemed as freaked out as her previous comment had made him. "What do you mean by _cursed_?"

Amy grabbed the whipped cream bottle and began to drown a few flapjacks with it.

"Well, they're broke or something, cuz they _never_ work for me like they're supposed to."

Dean watched her closely, wondering if she was overlooking an actual curse or not.

"You use that all?"

Amy nodded, devouring her meal.

"Could say that. I bought every single Martha Stewart utensil there is. I watch the show when I'm off and do _exactly_ what she does, but it never _ever_ turns out edible and I end up ordering take out anyways."

Dean laughed.

"Hey!"

He reached over and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her syrupy sweet lips.

Not only had she calmed his fear that their might be someone other than her that owned those kitchen things but she had also repaired his belief that she had never come into any contact or harm from something from his _other_ life.

"You going to eat that? Or do I have to eat it all myself? Cuz, damn this is so good! I think that I can!"

"I'll eat. Just give me a moment, okay?"

♥♥♥♥♥♥

The third and fourth day there, Dean tried to teach his little chef want to be a thing or two.

Dean had been cooking since he was around seven, having opted to do something about his father not so great cooking skills and their lack of healthy food intake. Since then, he hadn't really thought too much about cooking. If they had the money to buy him material and supplies, then he would make something. Dad and Sammy were pretty good at pulling together some money after a few weeks of endless takeout.

Dean had tried to teach Sammy some, but the kid's attention span went from there to blank in less than five minutes. Where Dean's was usually the same way, cooking had always giving him a sense of worth and calm. He had managed to teach the littler boy how to bake a few pies and cookies, and their father had taught them both a thing or two about pasta as well.

Amy proved to be as stubborn as a Winchester, and attentive as a young Sammy, and as talented as William Hung.

But they'd had a hell of a fun time together.

Nothing looked hotter to Dean at that moment on the fourth morning than a flour-covered Amy.

"You know, I have enough of that batter on me to just step into the oven myself?"

Dean laughed as he handed her a wet towel.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"Think we still have enough left to actually eat any?"

Dean glanced at the bowl they were mixing in. After Amy's "I see a bee!" flint, there really wasn't that much left.

"Depends, you're not really hungry, right?"

Amy used the wet towel to smack him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Take out it is! I know the number!"

Amy leaped off the counter where they were both perched up on and dashed over to the telephone. Sure enough, she did know the number to a breakfast delivery place, even pulling out a menu from her drawer.

"They'll be here in ten minutes! Actually, I timed them once, and they took twelve. I should _so_ have gotten that meal for free, don't you think?"

"You _timed_ them?" Dean asked teasingly as he folded his legs underneath him and picked the chocolate chips out of the batter.

"What? I was hungry and desperate. And they had my salvation!"

Dean shook his head as he reached over to give her a hand back up onto the counter besides him. Together they ate the chips as they waited on their breakfast.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sammy called on the fifth day. Dean was just stepping out of the shower as Amy tossed him his cell, making a dash into the bathroom herself. The pair had spent a little too much time with breakfast that morning.

"Lo?"

"Dean you ass!"

"Dean's not available for the sass this early morning. If you care to leave him a message, however, he'll make sure to not give a damn and never call you back after the beep!"

"_Dean!_" Sam yelled out for the fourth time.

"Morning Sunshine!" replied Dean in a cheery voice.

"Dude, you said you'd call! It's been like a week already man!"

Dean sighed. He hadn't really said that he'd call the younger boy back, but he hadn't gone more than three days before calling him since Sam had gone off to Sanford. Except of course for the last time that he had spent with Amy.

"Dude, it's been like _four_ days! Sorry though, I planned to call ya, soon."

Sam scoffed.

"You found that whore house didn't you?"

"Hey! No, Samuel. Thank you very much. And it hurts me to think that my own brother, _little_ brother at that, would think such a thing about me!"

"Only because I know you, Dean.

"Really though, you're okay?"

"God, yes you housewife, you! I'm fine. Don't worry your bitty lil head about a thing. I'm fine."

"Where _are_ you?"

Dean sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to know. He was sure that Sammy would recall his last stint there and would pull two and two together.

"Vegas, man!"

Sam scoffed.

"Liar!"

"Am not, I'm hitting the crap tables big lil brother!"

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"And all those showgirls love me man!"

"Okay, yeah, I _believe_ you."

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Dean knowing full well that if he had never had an Amy in his life, he would have most instantly of made his way over to the Sin City. And it was also pretty near to where Sammy was staying.

"You wouldn't be that close-by and not come see me," Sam said confidently.

Dean bit back a groan, hating how well the younger boy knew him. Missing him all the same for it.

"I'm going to do that _later_. I thought that you didn't want me over your shoulder so much."

"I don't, but I know you."

"Aww, how sweet," mocked Dean. "Now, seriously, I'm fine. I know you're fine because you're all whiny and whatnot. So I'll talk to you later. Promise."

"I'm not whiny!" whined Sam.

Dean tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"Dude, you're the Queen of whiny."

Dean could hear the deep sigh of repressed comeback.

"So, you're not going to tell me where you're at?"

"All you need to know is that I'm fine. And I know you're fine. So, we're good. Okay?"

"You only know I'm fine because you know where I'm at. If you didn't know that, you wouldn't think I was fine."

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that Sammy couldn't see him.

"Fine, Princess, you win. I'm on a singles cruise trip to Acapulco. Now don't go telling on me, because I faked my passport and told all the girls here that I was a rich American Ambassador's son."

"_Dean_. For the love of - Can't you ever just be straight with me?"

"Dude! I'm as straight as they come! Whatever you've heard something from is lying! Give me their names, I'm kicking their asses."

"Cant you ever be _serious_?"

"Now, what fun is that? You only get one chance at life, Sammich. I, for one, do plan to actually enjoy it."

Sam sighed.

"Fine. Whatever, don't tell me then. But at least keep in contact with me or Pastor Jim, before he decides to send someone after you."

"You talked with old Jim?"

"Dude, he'd kill you if he heard you call him that. And yeah, he called me yesterday, wondering if I knew anything about you."

"Sound worried?"

"Nah, not really. You know he always sounds pretty calm."

"Yeah, alright I'll give him a ring and then the two of yous can breathe easy again."

"Ha."

"Bye, Sammy," Dean said smiling proud at himself at being able to irritate his brother from miles away.

"Bye. Call me soon, though. Because if I think you're dead, I'm pulling out a search for the Impala."

"Its mine bitch! She'll never be yours!!" Dean said into the receiver.

He heard Sam's laughter and then dial tone.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dean had a long talk with Pastor Jim. About responsibility and keeping your family on the know-how. At least, that's what Dean thinks they were talking about. He toned the older man out once that stern tone started reprimanding, something he had picked up on at a tender age of twelve.

Three days later, and after having spent one _amazing_ weekend with Amy, Dean was reading to leave.

My stood leaning on the doorframe of her room.

"What's all this?"

"My things. Somehow, they scattered all over the place. I really tend to, uh, spread out huh?"

Amy was watching him intently, Dean could feel the heat of her eyes on the back of his neck.

"Got to get back to work?"

Dean nodded, still refusing to look up from carefully folding his clothes. Normally, he'd just roll up the jeans, and stuff the shirts into the extra space. Now, however, he needed the mundane task to clear his mind. Concentrate on something other than the rich scent of her skin, the soft tussle of her soft long hair.

"You're not really an electrician or whatever, are you? Because I've never heard of a _traveling_ electrician."

Dean stilled. He had been dreading this conversation all week long.

Glancing over to her, he saw her look longingly back at him.

"Amy-"

"What is it? What could be so bad that you have to actually lie about it? And let me tell you, I know seven year olds that can pull off a better lie than you."

Dean softly smiled.

"Amy, I can't."

"Sanitation."

"Huh?"

"You work in sanitation. That's it right?"

Dean smirked, he walked over to her and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

"That's not it babe. I way too hot to do that. This face needs to be seen, not avoided."

Amy responded by wrapping her arms around him.

"You're underground work for the President, that's it right? I mean I'd be embarrassed. Might even have to dump your Bush-loving ass."

Dean scoffed, leaning back against the headboard.

"I voted independent. Power to little underdog," Dean said, making a power fist."

"Maffia, Tobacco company, Dr. Scholls, illegal Nigerian slave trader?"

"What? Maffia?" Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Babe, do I _look_ rich to you?"

"You hide it well. The whole, hotness factor blocks out the obvious."

Amy leaned into him, kissing him deeply.

"And seriously, Dr. Scholls?"

"What?"

"A foot guy? Serious?"

Amy leaned back and laughed. It was such a sweet, entrancing sound.

"Illegal Nigerian slave trader it is."

Dean kissed her teasing lips.

"I'm not even too sure where Nigeria even is."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

He should have left that day. He knew that his father had made an exception for him, given his longer than the man was comfortable with. But he just couldn't help himself.

She was just so _perfect_ for him.

He noticed just how perfect she was on the eleventh day when she had managed to wake up before him, slip out of bed virtually unnoticed and was awoken to the sweet scent of toast and scrambled eggs.

Burnt toast and half runny eggs.

"And!" She pulled out a Sierra Mist from behind her. "There's no juice either! Aren't I just great at this?"

Dean took the knife and butter, coating his toast enough so that it could be somewhat edible.

"You truly are magnificent. A wondrous chef in the making."

Amy smiled.

Taking a bit from the toast, Dean tried not to choke out.

Amy watched his every move, smiling despite his obvious discomfort.

"You like?"

Dean forced his smile.

"Oh...yeah, babe."

Taking another bite, Dean forced himself into actually swallowing this time.

Amy leaned over the tray, kissing him softly.

"You're so sweet!"

She sat back onto her heels.

"So, you ready to go dig into the takeout?"

"You already ordered?"

"Figured I'd call ahead, before I started cracking eggs."

Dean laughed, accepting the napkin as a token of truce. Spitting what he had left of the 'meal' into it, he hoisted himself off the boy and tossed her over his shoulder.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sammy called that night. Pissy as usual and sounding mighty sleep deprived.

"Wha?"

"Said, 'ere the fuck 're you?"

"And good afternoon to ya too."

"Dean! Seriously, now, what happened?"

"Sorry, I forgot to call."

"Forge' that. Pastor Jim said that Dad's getting angsty. I thou' you only had a week?"

Dean groaned.

"Aww man I forgot to call him!"

Dean had thought that he should call on Jim to inform the older man that he wasn't heading back. He knew how his father was, knew how the man took to his sons and knowing their whereabouts.

Truthfully though, Dean wasn't even sure yet if he even wanted to go back.

Here, he had Amy. Here, he didn't need to watch his back and worry if he had enough information and training to survive another day.

Sure, here he didn't have his father or Sammy. He didn't have anyone that he trusted with all his life like he did Pastor Jim, and Joshua and Caleb.

But he had Amy.

"Yeah, I 'oticed."

"Dude, is your mouth stuffed or something?"

"Huh? No, 'm sleeping."

Dean scoffed. He held back from saying that he _had_ been sleeping.

"Why're you calling?"

"Jim called. Dad sent Joshua after ya."

Again, Dean groaned.

"No way."

"Yeah way. Jim said that Dad said that Josh said you were probably in Kentucky or something."

Dean froze, how in the hell had Joshua known.

"Why, uh, why does he think that?"

"Who?"

"Joshua."

"Joshua? You talked to Joshua?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, cuz he's going to go get you. Thought you might've talked with 'im."

Dean groaned again, hating how hard it was to talk to a sleepy Sam.

"Sammy, what else did Pastor Jim say to you when he called?" Dean asked as clearly as he could.

"Huh? Who? Oh, Jim, right. He said, uh, said that Dad was worried and that Josh was going for you and that Josh'd call ya when he got there, and that there were ducks in the lake now, and Critter had puppies and - " Sam yawned.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"How does Josh know where I am?"

"Found your car probably. Not too hard really. Oh, and I think Dad's got you followed. I know he sends people to follow me. I think my professor, Aidiv, knows Dad."

"Aidiv? Doesn't ring a bell."

"Whose Aidiv?"

"You just said!"

"Oh, I meant Dave. Professor Bernard Dave."

Dean sighed.

"Where was Josh coming from?" asked Dean, trying to find out how much time he had to go and get himself ready.

Last thing that he needed was for the man to find out about Amy, and then report that back to his father. He didn't want to be forbidden to see.

Because, he wasn't sure he'd be able to follow up on that order.

"From Dad, he sent him. That's what Jim said."

Dean nodded, not sure if he should try and bang his head against the wall.

"And where were they?"

Silence followed, and Dean was pretty sure that Sam had shrugged, knowing the kid as he did.

"Sam? Sammy? You know I can't see you right?"

"Oh, right. I dunno where they're at. Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, kiddo?" answered Dean, rubbing a hand across his face,

"Think I can go back to sleep now?"

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, kid. Go ahead. Thanks for the heads up."

"Night, Dean."

Dean heard the click of the cell shut and flipped his own shut.

Leaning back against the wall, Dean glanced around the hall he was currently standing in.

Sighing, he pushed himself to movement, ceasing all thoughts of escape and resistance.

He was foolish to think that he could walk away from the life, walk away from the family.

He gathered up his things, stuffed them back into his duffle.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to see Amy sitting up on the bed.

"What is it?"

He sighed, going over to sit besides her.

"Babe, I got a call. I've stayed too long, they need me back."

"Whaat?"

Dean sighed, he leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

"I've got to go, Amy. I'm needed back at home."

"Stay with me, please Dean."

Dean leaned his forehead against hers.

"I wish I could."

Amy's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Wait til morning, at least."

Dean shook his head.

"I've got to go. Need the extra time for the drive up there."

"Where you headed?"

"Minnesota, maybe. Otherwise, I'm not too sure. Might hit California for a day if I can make it away. Who knows really."

"Why not just stay here?"

Dean sighed.

"Amy, I know you like having me around, but I've got to do this."

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You'll call this time? At least once a week?"

Dean tightened his hold on her.

"Like clockwork."

He kissed her again, placing to memory her sweet taste and soft touch.

He closed his eyes as he stood, hating to see the sad look in her eyes. Grabbing his duffle, he headed out the door.

At the front door, as he undid the locks set on the door, he felt a slim hand wrap around his wrist. He turned around, ready to beg Amy not to ask him to stay again. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no much longer.

Instead, Amy kissed him deeply, invasive tongue memorize his taste.

Finally, she came up for air.

"Don't forget me."

Dean tilted her chin, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I could _never_ forget you."

She smiled softly, reminding him of the first night she spent with him, coming in from a stormy night.

"I love you Dean Winchester."

Dan nearly collapsed, feeling the overwhelming emotions from the declaration, the truth behind the words, and the matching passion within him.

"And I love you, Caroline Amy Ruiz."

And then he was gone

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dean sped away in his vintage 1967 Impala. The scent of cinnamon still lingered in the passenger seat.

He pulled out his cell phone and sped dialed a number.

"Yeah," replied a gruff voice.

"Josh, its Dean."

"Winchester. Bout time."

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, listen."

"Diner on Maple in ten."

"What? Joshua?"

"Kid, don't start. I'm guiding your ass home. Maple in ten. Bye."

Dean sighed. He wasn't sure how the hell Joshua knew where he was, but he knew better than to evade.

"Yessir. I'll see you there."

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: _I Call It Love_ (AND, it should be the last one :D)

* * *

I just love my Sam conversations! Hehe. And Amy, she's sooo dedicated to my sister (because the girl can't cook to save her life no matter how hard I try to teach her). And my Sleepy!Sam is for my friend Nid, who can't ever remember the conversations we have when she's half asleep.

SHAMELESS PROMOTING!: The SPNL book, _Nevermore_, is out, and I'm almost done mine, so if you haven't gotten it yet, you really should! (Here's a thoguht, if you're in a bookclub or something, maybe you can suggest the book and get all those people hooked onto Supernatural as well!!!!)

I really hope that Amy isn't turning into a Mary Sue, because I tried to make her lovable. Anyways, please review! And have a Happy Day!!


	5. I Call It Love

**Author's Note: **LONG overdo update. Sorry. Besides the fact that I royally suck at romance, I completely hated writing this chapter. You'll see why. Enjoy.

**Title from Lionel Richie's song by the same name.**

**Disclaimer: **Winchesters not mine. Amy's mine. Other characters not recognized from the series are also mine. No profit made. Just something to tide over the days before the next episode.

**Stay With Me**

By: chocolate rules

**Chapter Five --- I Call It Love **

Dean spent more time than he had ever been comfortable with in way too close of quarters with his father, John, and his father's friend, Joshua. They were both hounding him, running him through drills and allowing him only to go to the simple, amateur worthy hunts.

They had spent a weekend at Pastor Jim's, as Dean knew that they would. The pastor had been very understanding this time through. Dean was almost willing to go through a confession of sorts with Jim about Amy. He wondered what someone else, someone besides himself, would think of the 'affair'.

He wondered if the man thought it okay to love.

Dean wasn't very religious. As a young child, when his mother had still been alive, she had been very spiritual and committed not only to her family, but to the community and church. Dean had always seen his mother as a Wonder Woman of sorts. There wasn't anything that she couldn't do.

Angels, she had said, would always been around. Angels would protect him.

But she had been wrong.

For the last eighteen years, Dean had been dead set on how wrong his mother had been. There was just no justification to such a deep and great devotion.

All that time, he had been resigned to the fact that bad things happened all around. This life, this hunter's journey that he traveled through, was proof that no matter who you were or where you were, bad things would get you.

And that was just a fact of life.

There had yet to be anything that Dean could consider "good" enough to prove that there was something out there greater than him. Sure, he had his father and his little brother, and his _killer_ car - but at what cost?

Nothing ever seemed right in the world. No real good vs. evil balance.

But, then he'd met Amy.

It had been such a random encounter too. Dean hadn't gone to Glasgow looking for trouble. He wanted to get there, do his job, protect the innocents, and then get the hell out of Dodge. Heck, if he happened across a fine pair of legs, then that was that.

But, Amy was _different_.

Dean couldn't put his hand on it. He hated not knowing what it was that had driven him to this girl. Sure, she had a great taste in music and a brilliant eye for cool cars - but was that enough to say that he _loved_ her.

Because he had said it. And he had _meant_ it. And there was no way to take something like that back.

She had meant it too.

In all the weeks that he had to listen to his father and Josh bitch about any little thing that he did wrong or slow through "training" he just couldn't help but remember those last few words she'd told him.

It wasn't like Dean had never told someone that he loved them. He loved Sammy. He loved his father. He loved the Impala. And he even loved Pastor Jim and Caleb (Josh was pissing him off a little bit too much at the moment to admit that he even _liked _the man) like two (three) great uncles.

But this was different. This was, well, a _girl_.

And what a girl!

Dean had called her three days after he and Josh had made it to Pastor Jim's. His father had been waiting for them there, obviously, and had immediately taken Dean through an overnight survival course at the mountain side near to Blue Earth. There had been no cell phone connection there, effectively cutting Dean off of Sam, Amy, and anyone who may be able to save him from the Winchester fury.

Amy had sounded so _happy_ to hear from him. Dean could also have seen her smile if he closed his eyes and listen only to her voice.

God, he missed her.

He had never thought that he could miss someone so much. Except Sammy. Obviously. But then, Sammy was Sammy and the kid was always just a phone call and a few hours' drive away.

Amy was - just so much more.

Currently, Dean was in the Impala following behind his father's black truck. Joshua was in the passenger seat - because no they didn't trust him. Go figure - and flipping through a file.

They were headed to Bardstown, Kentucky following up on one of the most famous haunting stories in the state. It had already been a month since Dean had last seen Amy. And the closer they drove to Kentucky, the more he saw signs for Louisville, the more that he fidgeted at the thought of Amy.

Maybe he could slip away, if only for a moment.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

The damn old cat had sneaked up on him. The old cemetery behind the even older jail had always been known to be haunted, by this damn _cat_ of all things. The cat had always appeared to the parishioners and had always remained 'friendly' enough.

But then that guy had died a week ago, from clawing through his chest at his heart. Looked like cat's claws, just saying.

The trio had gotten to the cemetery and in no time had seen the cat. It hadn't attacked, merely watching them as they tried to follow it. It wasn't really a job for three hunters, but Josh was still healing from their last hunt - which had been a yeti and Dean hadn't been allowed to go.

The rumors were that the cat was the spirit of an old witch that had been killed during the Witch Trial (and wasn't that supposed to be in Salem?). John said that if it had been a Witch, she would have gotten away.

So, not only did Dean learn that there really _were_ witches, but apparently, they could be pretty powerful. Oh, and John knew a few. Go figure. After calling them up and double checking his assumptions, John concluded that it must be a manifestation of a different sort. Like a spirit guide.

Turned out that the damn thing was attacking grave robbers. They noticed this their third night in town, when they had had to save the fool from the feline.

Dean hadn't been bothered at all to have the cops involved in that, because grave _robbers_, that's just plain freaky.

And then Josh had heard wind of a haunted cemetery in Glasgow and Dean knew that the shit was about to hit the fan - or something.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hey, Amy."

He heard a deep sleepy sigh.

"Dean?"

"No, your fairy God-Prince! I've called to rescue you!"

"God-Prince?" she asked, he could hear the wonder in her voice. As clueless as Sam she was when she was sleepy.

"Well, don't expect me as a fairy God-_Mother_! Jeesh, you'd think that I did enough for you already."

He heard her laugh softly.

"Rescue me from what?"

"The dullness that is your night, figured you'd be awake grading papers or something _teachery_ like that."

"Teachery? Oh, Dean-"

He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where are you, babe? I miss you! I'm so freaking bored around here now!"

Tell me about it, he thought.

"Around. Job's all over the place. How's, um, how's your class?"

Amy laughed. Dean was never really interested in anything like that. Sure, he had heard her talk about her day and her students and all of that, but that had been different. He had been able to _see_ her enjoyment in those topics. Had even managed to actually _listen_ to what she had been saying.

Hearing it over the telephone would just be dull.

"Same old stuff. We had a field trip over at the museum. Not much to see there, really. Just an excuse to get out."

"That's , uh, that's great babe," he said, trying to make it sound like he really did think that it was great. But really, a museum, eh.

"I'm sure _you_ would be tickled pink!"

Dean scoffed. He loved how easy it was to talk to her, even when they were talking about nothing.

"So, what's the mystery man up to today?"

He rolled his eyes, but she wouldn't be able to catch him on it, ha! No one was in the hotel room at the moment and Dean had just stepped out of the shower. He had been rummaging through his clothes for something livable to change into when he had felt the urge to talk with her.

Really, they were about to head over to her hometown, Glasgow. Dean wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. He knew that he wanted to see her, but would he be able to get away? John was pretty observant, not to mention overly over protective of his sons. It didn't matter that Dean was already twenty-two, he still had to check in and follow orders and protocol. Didn't even matter that Sammy was miles and states away, he was still followed and informants told of his deeds and whereabouts in a regular basis; not to mention he still had to check in and follow certain protocols - just to Pastor Jim and Dean normally instead of his father.

"Resting up. Just, uh, finished up a job."

"Sounds a lot more interesting than my day."

"But, you don't even know what I did. What if I was like handling horse shit on a race course or -"

"Walking around the streets dressed as an old lady, or ooh soliciting sex in a bathroom!"

"What!?" he asked, completely thrown out of the loop.

Amy snickered.

"News much, Dean? Babe, Gotta keep up with the times you know."

They kept talking nonsense for a minute or two more before Dean heard a key jingle in the doorknob.

"Hey, babe. I'll talk with you later. I've got to get dressed now."

"I, I thought you were resting up today?"

"Well, I can't walk around _naked_"

"Never bothered you before," she teased.

Again, he was glad she couldn't see him rolling his eyes.

"Real cute. You weren't one to protest, either! I'll call you back up soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye, love you!"

Before he even got to reply, the line died out and in came Joshua.

"Lose some clothes there kid?" he teased.

"Ha freaking ha."

"Well, get you skimpy ass dressed, we've got some ways to go yet."

Dean groaned. He was mentally tallying up how pissed off Josh could make him, just to make sure that he gave his father that back in full. _Skimpy ass_.

"Where's Dad?" asked Dean hopping out of the bed.

Josh set the dinner on the table. Or lunch, since they had all slept through the evening. Or breakfast really.

"He got a call –

"He left for a job?" asked Dean, not able to keep the worry/annoyance (because he's too old to whine) out of his voice.

Josh glared at him, and then continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

" - from Jim checking in. He figured that he'd tell Jim about the ol' cat and maybe get something about Glasgow. He's just parked down the lot a ways."

Dean looked at the door, slightly skeptical. It wouldn't be the first time that his father had slipped out on him. He hated to admit it, but the man moved at the drop of a pin.

"Oh, well that's good."

Joshua scoffed as he sat down at one of the chairs by the table and began to eat.

"Quite being so doubtful, Deano," the older hunter mumbled just as Dean headed back for the bathroom, clothes in hand.

Stepping back out a few minutes later, Dean tried to not give his father a guilty look. He knew that Joshua wouldn't say anything about his questioning the man, but with the close quarters they'd all lived in it wasn't too hard for his dad to figure out when he was thinking something.

After eating, they started packing up to head out.

"What'd Jim say?" Joshua asked when they were tossing there things into the vehicles.

"Mentioned something that might be in Virginia. Said that was more lethal than whatever else is here. We can come back after that job's done."

Josh nodded, slamming the Impala's trunk shut.

Dean looked away from both men, leaving only John to chide Josh about abusing the car. His thoughts went out to Amy. Now, in Virginia, he'd be further away from her. But his secret would be safer.

He wasn't sure which way to be happier.

"Dean!" John called out from the opened door of his truck.

Flipping around, Dean was slightly startled by the dual aggravated looks he received.

"Yes sir?"

"I _said_ let's get going. Less there's something more important?"

John's tone was condescending. Dean knew that his father considered few things as more important than hunting.

"No sir," Dean answered, opening the Impala's driver side door and entering his vehicle.

Joshua and John shared a look before both men entered their respective vehicles. Soon, the two cars had pulled out and were heading toward Roanoke.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Roanoke had proved to be tricky. It was pretty barren. Joshua had mentioned something to his father about being surprised that any activity had been found there anyway.

They had proven to be too late in their seven hour drive there. Something had definitely happened, but they couldn't be sure of what.

Dean was certain that he'd heard the name before, but it didn't ring a bell as to what.

His mind was fully on a lonely girl in Kentucky.

Since he had spoken with her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Hearing her voice but not being able to see her was almost torturous.

So that was that, he had to see her.

As they headed for the next town over, seeking a room for the night, Dean started to think about how he was going to be able to get away from the two man.

He waited until they'd fallen asleep, each in their own bed and having tossed him to the couch. Dean laid awake thinking for awhile before moving.

He thought back to what he could remember about the only woman that had had a real impact on his life. His mother.

Man, she'd been great. He had loved her so much and he would do just about anything to be able to have her with him now.

Surely, she'd understand what he was feeling.

But, to have such a woman like his mother had been, his father had had to accept the fact that he'd found love. The one.

How could he deny his own children what he had found?

"He can't," Dean whispered to himself.

He and his brother had been true products of a loving relationship. There hadn't been a moment in his young life that he'd doubted that. Whenever they had been near each other, they had radiated of the comforting, safety that their love had provided him.

He had never been able to feel like that since.

Until, maybe Amy.

And who was a simple man like John Winchester to stop something stronger and fiercer and more prominent like love?

Before he'd even centered on an answer, Dean slipped out from under the covers and off of the couch and was out the door without a glance back.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was a few hours before he even reached Glasgow, but as soon as he did he knew something wasn't right.

Dean rushed over to where Amy would be at this early in the morning, school. But, one he got there, he realized that school wasn't in session that day.

Dean drove over to where Amy lived, hoping that she'd be there. He couldn't think of why school would be closed, it wasn't a holiday and it certainly wasn't a bad weather day.

So something must have happened.

The one time that Dean could remember that one of the schools he had gone to had closed out of the blue had been because of an accident in one of the science labs. A few kids had gotten pretty hurt, if he remembered right.

Dean felt a tightness in his chest. But he shook it off, because surely his Amy would be okay.

But, once he reached her house it was a different story.

"Oh God," he sighed as he mindlessly parked the car across the street. There wasn't any space closer to the house as it was.

Dean walked over to the small crowd standing just off the side of the street. He could make out a few of Amy's kids there, teary-eyed and sad looking. They clung onto the arms or legs of their parents, some shielding their eyes from the sight before them.

Dean too wanted to shield his eyes. He wanted to blink away the sight before him. It just _couldn't be_.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular as he stood just out of the group.

A young woman, Amy's age, looked over at him. He recognized her, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Dean?" she asked, unsure as she turned all the way towards him.

Dean was startled, how did this woman know his name.

And then it hit him.

"Janie?"

She smiled softly, nodding mindlessly as she walked over to him.

"How'd you hear?" she asked.

Dean shook his head, looking over at the burnt remains of what had been Amy's house.

"I didn't. I," Dean looked away, biting his lip as he saw a pair of firefighters carrying out a black bag.

"Oh my God!" Jane gasped, the tears flowing from her eyes, once again staining the streaks that had been left on her face.

Dean took a deep breath. This was all a dream. A bad dream. Nightmare. This couldn't be real.

Amy. His Amy. Dead.

"Amy, no," Jane gasped, starting to crumple to her knees.

Dean caught her, almost needing something solid in his arms to keep himself out of the same position. He held tightly to Amy's best friend, a million thoughts passing through his head.

She was supposed to be _safe_. He had stayed away, kept going away, because he was convinced that she'd be safe.

"I can't believe it," Dean gasped, tilting his head to rest his chin on Janie's soft blond hair, so much like Amy's.

"How'd you…Why are you here?"

Dean snorted, not believing anything before him.

"I wanted to surprise her."

Janie looked up to him, her tears doubling at the mere thought.

"Oh, God, Dean. I'm so sorry."

Dean looked at the ambulance as it soundlessly drove away. No need to rush when there was no hope from the person inside.

He wasn't too certain on how long he had stood there. Another friend had gotten Janie away from him and he'd gone back to the Impala, leaning on her hood. The tears slightly streamed down his face as he stared back at the charcoaled wood.

His attention shifted as his pocket began to shake and a familiar tone filled the still air around him. Dean realized it was his cell phone ringing and after having ignored it for the past hours, he automatically flipped it open and answered.

"Dean," he said in way of a reply.

He half listened as his father started on about the his childish manner of leaving and answered truthfully when he was asked where he was.

"You took that hunt alone?" John asked, the anger clear in his voice.

"No Dad. I came for something else," he answered, but chose not to elaborate. "I, uh I think I found IT Dad," he said a second later, cutting into whatever his father had been saying.

"Found what?"

"The thing that killed Mom," Dean said, trying to keep the tears from his voice.

Maybe it was the mention of his mother, or maybe he wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as he thought, but when John spoke again it was gentler and softer, though still strong and firm.

"Are you sure?"

Dean sniffed.

"House burned, Am- lady st stuck on the roof, unexplainable fire. It all fits," Dean said, running his hand over his face, wiping off the last of the tears.

"And the kid?"

"Kid? What kid?" Dean asked, sliding off the Impala's hood to turn away and lean on her roof.

"The kid that this thing was after. Why it killed the mother."

Dean frowned.

"She wasn't a mother. She was," Dean stopped before he could finish his sentence.

How was he supposed to answer that. His lover? He felt too much for her to have been just a lover. His girl? He hadn't seen enough of her to feel like he could take that kind of claim to her. His soul mate?

"Dean?"

"1349 Ezra Boulevard," Dean answered, speaking Amy's address allowed for the first time. But, the manner he had said it, ratting it of as if just another address needed for their job, made it all feel so final.

Dean flipped the cell shut, ignoring his father's voice on the other end. He tossed it in the opened car window, onto the passenger seat just as it begun ringing again.

He closed his eyes, remembered the last time that he had seen her. He'd just heard her voice days before, she couldn't just be gone like that.

She couldn't be dead. She couldn't. Amy Ruiz, dead. No. That just couldn't be.

But she was.

The End.

(There's an epilogue!)


End file.
